An integrated development environment (IDE) refers to an application providing services to enable the development of programs. An IDE normally includes one or more of the following functions: a source code editor, a compiler, an interpreter, code building tools, a debugger, a version control system, graphical user interface construction tools, an integrated class browser, an object inspector, and a class hierarchy diagram. These functions provide a so-called “toolkit” to develop program code. NetBeans is an example of an IDE for Java-based program development.